Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Republic of Egelion is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by New Endralon. Political Parties * Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares * Arianis Socialist Party * Existentialist Movement * Unwritten Future Collective Actual Cabinet (also see: Historical Cabinets of Egelion) *Prime Minister Manuel Montt *Foreign Affairs Antonio Varas *Internal Affairs Soren Kierkegaard *Finance Frans Harris *Defence Frantz Fanon *Justice Franz Kafka *Infrastructure and Transport Manuel Rengifo *Health and Social Services Simone de Beauvoir *Education and Culture Friedrich Nietzsche *Science and Technology Maurice Merleau-Ponty *Food and Agriculture Alejandro Vial *Environment and Tourism Fyodor Dostoyevsky *Trade and Industry Karl Jaspers Old History (Before 2303) (???) Recent History (since 2303) (Empty as I'm making them up) The Socialist Government (2303-2307) March 2303 Elections FIRST ROUND SECOND ROUND With these results, Roman Storjat was elected President of Egelion the country was divided into 3 kind-of undeclared alliances. In the left side of politics it was the UFC and the PdLG, in the opposite, the ERP and sometimes the former the AP. The SPE was in reality more close to a centered position. The situation was so difficult for the government that there wasn't a single cabinet proposal accepted in the senate. There were efforts for create an stable coallition of government in the right, but never was possible to the parties to drop their candidate in favor of another one. The productivity in laws and bills during this government, was left to the opposition, principally the right one. The Right Government (2307-2311) March, 2307 Elections FIRST ROUND SECOND ROUND The Crisis of 2311-2313 (Electoral table to be added later) In March, 2311, Edward Bennet was reelected as President of Egelion (First round:37,93% / Second round:59.91%), and thus begun his second term in the charge, with this unintended support, the Alessandrist Party presented a great quantity of bills, and with the support of the URF almost all of them were approved. In November, 2311, Edward Bennet decided to resign and the government party, the URF was disbanded, most of its electors were agrouped and united the Alessandrist Party and thanks to that, when the senate called for new elections in that month, the presidency was won by Diego Portales (First round:44,21% / Second round:54.44%). But the senate was divided into The Socialist Party (each time more and more inactive in political issues), The UFC+PdLG leftist coallition, which holded the majority of senate and the Alessandrist party alone, head of state but with only the 37,33% of senate. Thus, Diego Portales resigned from the presidency of the republic and called for another elections in October, 2313; argumenting that the government couldn't do a single thing with near the 66% of senate in the opposition, specially since he wanted to unify the head of state with the head of government and none supported the idea. The next elections were won again by an Alessandrist party representative, Arturo Alessandri (First round:44,26% / Second round:55.73%). But the social unrest was uprising more and more and some people begun to talk about coups and dictatorships. In an ultimate attempt to avoid the situation, Arturo Alessandri resigned and called for national elections in december of that year, pushing at the same time the Alessandrist Party to do not present any candidate for the election. Thus, the social and political unrest begun to low down. The Government of the UFC (2313-2322) The Alessandrist party in power (2322-2324) The Portalian Dream (2324-2329) The First democratic government after Portales (2329-2331) In february, 2329 Egelion started the first government outside the almost dictatorship of Portales, 5 candidates were running for the president election and Karoline Torstendag from the national party won with the support of the UFC in the 2nd round against John van der Broek from the ASP. Once in the government, the National party got some kind of alliance with the Capitalist Party of Egelion and the UFC, with the objetive to oppose the recently renamed Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares and the ultra leftist Arianis Socialist Party. These elections represented the advance in the political scene of the ASP and the Existencialist Movement. In November, 2329 a new cabinet was formed with the Head of Government from the National party and the rest of the ministeries conformed by 4 from the Capitalist party, 5 from the National party and 3 from the UFC. the statement said clearly to exclude the APFP, but, following the tradition, the APFP voted in favor for this cabinet anyway. In may, 2330 was the most important issue of this government, the reduction of the senate size from 699 senators to 100 for the next elections. The New government of the UFC (2331-2335) The Existencialist government (2335-2337) The Government of the UFC of 2337 (2337-2339) The Dominion of the National Party (2339-2345) The Temporary new Government of the UFC (2345-2346) This government (The 4th of Sefier Fauz) was elected thanks to an ultra leftist pseudo-alliance between the Unwritten Future Collective, the Existencialist Movement and the Arianis Socialist Party. But just months later the ASP withdraw their support (*REASONS??*) to the government, calling for new elections. In the bill their statement was: "The Egelion people wants a REAL SOCIALIST President". Ultra Leftist Government of the ASP (2346-2348) The government of the leftist ASP begun with the total renovation of the Cabinet, except for the prime minister, Jimmy Rage, from the Unwritten Future Collective, all other ministers were from the ASP. As it was expected, the leftist ASP begun the nationalization of almost all private property in the Republic of Egelion with 2 giants bills, those bills approved by the help of the UFC. The government of the Alianza (2348-????) Presidents of Egelion since 2303 Category:NationsCategory:EgelionCategory:Keris